


Ponyboy Curtis' Precious Little Life

by RadAnnathema (orphan_account)



Series: Ponyboy Curtis [1]
Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Endgame, Gay, LGBT, Multi, scott pilgrim is rad, wow this was hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RadAnnathema
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis was a normal, unemployed, guitarist twenty-two year old, until Johnny Cade began to appear in his dreams, and then at his door. When their worlds finally crash together, it will drag both into a videogame-like adventure and fights they never expected.





	Ponyboy Curtis' Precious Little Life

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDITED

Ponyboy Curtis opened his front door, and there stood the same tan skinned Italian boy from his dreams, though his beauty was flattened slightly by his Amazon uniform. In his hand he clutched a cardboard box, eyes level with a mixture of boredom and exhaustion. 

 

“Can you sign, please?” Johnny Cade’s droning voice snapped him from his gazing, Ponyboy jumping slightly. He held out the box, containing a few books the other had been wanting to pick up, but never got the chance. 

 

“You know, I was going to ask you out, but then I realized how stupid that would be, so,” Pony completely ignored Johnny’s question, staring at his swarming sepia irises, the taller letting out a small sigh that hung in the winter air.

 

“That’s great, dude. Sign?” He pushed the box forward again, Ponyboy leaning on the doorway, goofy smile growing at the sight of annoyance playing on Johnny’s face.

 

“If I sign, will you go out with me?” He asked, Johnny visibly rolling his eyes, and huffed. Ponyboy ignored the cold breeze racing against his bare legs, now just realizing he was only wearing boxers and a loose tee shirt..

 

“Fine, whatever, sign,” With that, Ponyboy grabbed at the thrusted out box, scribbling his name onto the sheet before chucking the box behind him, smile staying. Johnny raised an eyebrow in silent conviction, but Ponyboy paid no heed.

 

“I’ll meet you here at seven,” He replied, and shut the door, Johnny rattling on his heels. Ponyboy smacked his back into the front door, chest heaving, and smiled to the empty apartment in front of him. 

 

 

“You did WHAT?” Sodapop screeched as Ponyboy approached him to order coffee, eyes wide. “As my duty of a good older brother, I must disagree with your choice of asking out an Amazon worker. Do you know how much technology is evolving? He’ll lose his job in a matter of years.” Ponyboy rolled his eyes lovingly at his overprotective brother, though the wide grin on his face hadn’t strayed.

 

“Oh, calm yourself, Sodapop, I’ll be fine. Besides, it’s just a date. Not a marriage,” He shrugged, eyes glazing over at the memory of Johnny, though he hadn’t really gone willingly. Sodapop stared at the younger for a moment, eyeing his lovesick state carefully.

 

“Ponyboy, you have to remind yourself that you’ve only really had one conversation with him,” He tutted, his brother waving his hand in dismissal at the warning. Soda, shaking his head, turned around to start on the coffee, worries about Ponyboy’s heart getting broken again filling his mind. He cast another glance, Pony prancing around in his spot as he drummed out a beat, and a soft smile slipped onto his face despite the growing fire in his stomach.

 

 

Ponyboy’s entire face lit up as Darry shrunk farther back behind his drumset.

 

“I got us a gig!” Steve cheered, clapping his hands together and bouncing on his feet, quitar swinging. 

 

“Hell yeah!” Ponyboy pumped a fist in the air, eyes catching Darry rubbing his forehead in complete exhaustion from his bandmates.

 

“Do you realize how badly your girlfriend, Jen, is going to react to this? When is this even happening?” He muttered into his hands, Steve shrugging.

 

“Jen and I broke up-” Ponyboy snorted at that.

 

“For the tenth time,” He interrupted, Steve shooting him a glare, then continuing.

 

“-And it’s Thursday,” He finished, looking slightly guilty

 

“IT’S TWO DAYS AWAY?” Darry questioned, mouth dropping. Steve shrugged awkwardly.

“We’re ready. It’s just a Battle of the Bands,” He protested weakly, Ponyboy laughing quietly into his hands as he watched his brother grow more furious. 

 

_ Dear Ponyboy Curtis, _

 

_ I presume if you are reading this email, you know by now that I once dated Johnny Cade. For this fact I thought I should warn you before attacking you head on. I am the FIRST of the seven evil exes you must fight to win Johnny’s heart over completely- but that does not mean I am the least dangerous. I assure you that this will be a good battle, a battle I will win. I heard your band, Sex Bob-omb, is playing at a venue near by in approximately three days. For this fact, I will be there. The fight will commence there. Johnny Cade will not be yours.  _

 

_ Regards, _

_ Marcia  _

 

No last name. No anything. Ponyboy deleted the email from his inbox immediately, shrugging it off. He had a date with a cute boy tonight, who was mentioned in the seemingly serious email, but he wasn’t paying enough attention to any of the outside world besides the fact that he had scored a good one. He pranced around his small apartment, Darry still absent from being at work, and tried to tug on pants while bopping to the radio. It was classic 80s, how could he not dance? Ponyboy hummed along, flopping back onto his bed and breathing in deeply, still processing everything that had happened to him in one day. A rap on his door made him drift from his dreamlike state, and practically pounce into the fray. Johnny stood there, in normal clothes, just a tee shirt from an observed band Ponyboy didn’t recognize and skinny jeans.  _ Skinny jeans.  _ Ponyboy was not worthy.

 

“You alright?” Johnny asked from his standing position, the other only now realizing at he had collapsed onto the floor. 

 

“Fine,” Ponyboy squeaked out, coughing to make his voice go back down. Johnny extended his hand, and his companion took it. Neither let go. They swung their connected hands in between them for a moment. 

 

“How did you get into my dreams?” Ponyboy got out, voice still incredibly high. Johnny frowned at him, then nodded in understanding.

“I can travel through dimensions,” He explained, catching Ponyboy before he could trip over the sidewalk curb. “With this.” He motioned to the satchel swung over his shoulder. Ponyboy stared at it, an unbelieving expression on his face.

 

“What? Don’t believe me?” Johnny snorted, dropping their hands to take the bag off, Ponyboy rubbing his hands together to gain back the fallen warmth from the other boy. He zipped open the satchel, and plopped it onto the pavement. “Stick your foot in.” Ponyboy blinked once, twice, then gaped at the other. 

 

“Are you insane?” He chuckled towards the end of his sentence, Johnny pursing his lips.

 

“Maybe so,” He decided on finally, hands wrapping around Ponyboy’s shoulders as he shoved him in. There was scream, and then the boy disappeared through the bag. Johnny glanced around, before leaping in after him. They were falling through black, Ponyboy’s scream now much clearer. Their hands somehow connected once more. Landing roughly on a patch of land that resembled the moon, the duo stood slowly. 

 

“Woah. You cross through my dreams using this? But why?” Ponyboy breathed, Johnny squeezing his hand tightly, a grin morphing in his lips.

 

“It’s faster. Besides, I thought you were pretty cute the time we spoke at Two-Bit’s party,” He nudged Ponyboy’s shoulder, then tugged on his hand to pull the two back towards a floating door, most likely leading out into the road again.

 

“But we just got here!” Ponyboy complained, voice rising due to the airy feeling he was getting. Johnny smiled softly back at him.

 

“If you stay, you’ll never leave,” He twinkled, the duo now beside the door. He winked, Ponyboy’s heart fluttering, and then dove back into reality, dragging his date with him. They collided as they fell back onto the pavement, Ponyboy losing his balance the moment they stepped from the timewaves. They stared at one another for a moment, blushes growing, before Ponyboy clambered off of Johnny and picked up the other boy’s satchel. Johnny took it slowly, red cheeks clear in the hazy streetlights. Ponyboy almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing when he saw that face. 

 

“So, what brings a sparky, extremely attractive guy like you to Tusla?” There was blood on Ponyboy’s tongue from the trip, as he had bitten his lip. He ignored it. 

 

“Uh, Amazon, actually. I moved here because they needed delivery men. Also because I wanted to escape my ex-boyfriend,” Johnny chuckled lightly at the end of his sentence, though it sounded uneven and forced. Ponyboy unconsciously tightened their grip on each other’s hands. “Dally just always seemed to follow me wherever I went.”

 

“Same,” The word tasted weird in his mouth with the blood, and the fact that he had never admitted to anyone that he had run away from his problems. “She almost destroyed me, but then I remembered my brothers lived here, and now I’m here.” Johnny nodded in understanding.

 

“I can’t agree with you more,” He sighed, “I just needed to get away.” They smiled shyly at each other. “Yet, hey, we’re here now, and we’re free.” Ponyboy cautiously leaned onto his shoulder, head nuzzling into the side of his neck perfectly. Johnny let go of their connected hands, only to slip an arm around Ponyboy’s waist, other hand clinging to the satchel as they continued their slow walk down the empty street. 

 

 

The snow seemed to ruin the date, and just when they got to Johnny’s house as well. He frowned up at the sky, particles flying, then back down at Ponyboy, who was staring at the snow happily.

 

“Wanna come in?” Johnny asked, arm still firmly woven around Ponyboy’s hips. The other nodded quickly, a goofy grin spreading onto his face while Johnny led him into his apartment. They took shelter as the weather picked up, Pony plopping onto his couch. Johnny eyed him for a moment while the boy murmured to himself and giggled at something he was thinking about, then disappeared into his bedroom to get changed in sleepwear, presuming Ponyboy will probably stay the night. The adorable boy was not the stalker he had originally presumed him to be, and that was surprising. Usually the guys or girls that produced Johnny were complete creeps. His lips turned up at the thought of his over-enthusiastic and slightly loud date that was currently sitting on his couch. Only, he thought he was, until the door cracked open, along with a familiar squeak from Ponyboy. Johnny spun shirt in his hands, to see Ponyboy standing the doorway.

 

“I’m so sorry!” He stuttered, stepping in closer. Johnny realized he had taken his coat and boots off. He looked even cuter without them. 

 

“It’s fine,” Johnny mustered out, reaching a hand up to push back the fallen curls onto his head. Ponyboy stepped closer, eye contact made, and neither really wanted to look anywhere else. Johnny noticed his eyes weren’t just brown, they were a mix of colors, and something else cliche that Johnny didn’t want to admit he was thinking about- they were  _ beautiful.  _

 

“Really?” Ponyboy’s voice was barely able to be here, obviously struggling not to break eye contact to stare Johnny’s bare chest. Johnny dropped his shirt onto the floor, and tentatively reached a hand up to hold the back of Ponyboy’s neck.

 

“Yeah,” He whispered, and that was all he could say, before Ponyboy rushed forward to kiss him. Their lips connected, almost visible sparks bouncing off their mouths as they melted into each other. Johnny flung his arms around Ponyboy’s neck, the other snaking to clutch him tightly, even tighter they when they been holding hands. After a moment, Johnny’s lungs almost collapsing on him, they pulled back, pants hitting each other’s cheeks, the space between them so little. 

 

“You can sleep in my bed, if you want,” Johnny murmured, forehead resting against Pony’s, whose breath was uneven, and it was practically destroying him.

 

“Okay,” Ponyboy agreed, breathy and small. Johnny snickered, his companion joining in, and then backed away to pull his night shirt over his head. 

 

“We’re not ready. We’re not ready,” Darry walked back and forth, repeating the same sentence over and over, for at least ten minutes. Steve groaned.

 

“God, can you shut the hell up?” He snapped, Ponyboy holding up his hands, usually having to be the mediator. 

 

“Alright, calm down. We all know that we’ve got at least three people that will cheer us on when we go up,” When the two gave him a strange look, he cast down his hands with a dramatic sigh.

 

“Two-Bit, Sodapop, and,” He took a breath, still grinning at the word, “my boyfriend.” Everything was silent, before Steve burst out laughing.

 

“You have a boyfriend?” He raised an eyebrow, chuckling. Darry’s face was unemotional, like it usually was. 

 

“Well, we never really said we were dating, but he’s here anyway,” Ponyboy explained, shuffling his feet. The pounding of drums on the stage, stopped, and Steve stood from the couch. 

 

“That song lasted like 0.2 seconds,” He complained, then bent down to sling his guitar over his shoulder. “Let’s go!” Ponyboy exchanged a glance with Darry, who was still grumbling. The trio moved out onto the stage, now cleared of the first band.

 

“Man, the crowd’s comatose,” Darry murmured, picking up his drumsticks and bouncing them in his hand. Ponyboy’s eyes roamed the crowd until he found Johnny’s grinning face, though he seemed to have a layer of worry cast over his face. Ponyboy frowned confusedly at that, but then he was shoved into place, and his mind went back to the task at hand. Darry pumped his fists in the air, drumsticks in each, as Steve leapt into position after plugging in the electric guitar.

 

“We are Sex Bob-omb!” Darry shrieked, clapping his sticks together. They launched into the first cord, and then the sky exploded. Literally exploded. There was a few screams from the mass of people as a girl fell from the destroyed ceiling gracefully, flipping until she was facing the stage with a look of calm fury. Ponyboy could hear Johnny’s loud groan from where he was at the front.

 

“Ponyboy Curtis,” She jabbed a finger at him, “I am Marcia, and I challenge you to a duel for the honor of Johnny Cade.”  He went pale.

 

“What-Who are you?” He stammered, holding his guitar in place with one hand. The girl furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“Didn’t you get my email?” She questioned. Before Ponyboy could respond, Johnny pushed his way to the front of the large group, scowling.

 

“Marcia, couldn’t you have come after they performed?” He grumbled, Marcia ignoring him blatantly. Darry raised an eyebrow at his brother.

 

“I know you can’t fight physically Ponyboy,” He commented, Marcia waiting for a reply still. Steve smirked, clutching his instrument tightly.

 

“But you can fight with music,” He proudly suggested, Ponyboy’s eyes widening. 

 

“Well? Are you going to come down to face me, or do I have to come up there?” Marcia snapped, Ponyboy strumming a chord on his guitar experimentally. Johnny’s face morphed into a grin. 

 

“Neither,” He shrugged, and motioned to Darry, who clapped the drumsticks together. They launched into the song, louder this time, more ferocious. Marcia growled loudly. 

 

“If you want to fight me,” Marcia sang, though it came out in more of a shout, and stomped her foot into the wooden floor. In that instant, four demon girls emerged behind her to be her backup. 

“Holy shit,” Steve whispered, fingers almost messing up the beat. Ponyboy blinked in case this was all some sort of crazy weed dream. 

 

‘You’re not the brightest,” She pointed at Ponyboy, who grabbed the microphone at center stage, eyes blazing.

 

“You won’t know what hit you in the slightest!” He shrieked, Darry banging on the drums in agreement, Steve doing some sort of a spin.

 

“Fire balls, girls,” Marcia ordered, all floating into the air. “Take these suckers out.” Ponyboy ripped the mic from its stand, eyebrows furrowing. 

 

“Lemme tell you what it’s all about,” Pony motioned to Steve, who nodded, and leaned into his own microphone.

 

“You and your fireballs and demon hipster chicks,” He began, tapping his foot to Darry’s drumming. 

 

“You’re talking the talk and it’s pretty slick,” Darry finished, voice loud and deep, Ponyboy chuckling at his brother’s attempt to sing. The circle of light around them glowed more.

 

“You think you’re so great, but you’re missing the point,” Ponyboy sang, jumping at the already vibrating room. “You gotta have friendship and courage and whatever!” Marcia frowned from her spot in the air.

 

“That didn’t even rhyme!” She yelled, Ponyboy almost giving her the middle finger, before stopping himself.

 

“Shut up!” He snapped, and then yelped into the microphone when he started floating as well. Marcia gasped.

 

“How is this possible? How could this be?” She screamed, Ponyboy’s surprised expression turning into one of amusement.

 

“Open your eyes,” He answered, meeting Marcia’s stunned eyes, her demon girls frozen. “Maybe you’ll see!” Ponyboy dropped the microphone, watching it clutter to the floor, then raised his fist. Marcia yelled something intentelligentable, and everything flashed as Ponyboy’s fist connected with her face. There was a blast of light, Ponyboy feeling himself fall to the floor, and Johnny’s excited cheer rang through his ears with the rest of the crowd. He opened his eyes just in time to see a pile of coins fall from where Marcia had been floating, right in front of him. He scrambled to pick them up, Johnny rushing over to meet him.

 

“Cool, coins!” He cried out, counting, then frowned. “Aw man, 2.10? That’s not even enough for a bus ride home.” Johnny rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’ll lend you the fifteen cents, dude,” He reassured Ponyboy, who stood up, and they shared a smile. “Come on, let’s get out of here, before everyone gets angry at us.” Their hands slapped together in a loose grip, and then the two rushed out the back door quickly, shared grins glinting in the stage lights.

 

 

“Do you wanna date me?” Ponyboy asked while they rode the subway home together. Johnny shrugged, trying to play it off. 

 

“Uh, sure,” He agreed. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. 

 

“Do you wanna make out?” He questioned, not meeting Johnny’s eyes. There was a chuckle, and a hand on his chin.

 

“Yeah,” He smiled, connecting their lips sweetly. After they pulled back, Ponyboy slung an arm around Johnny’s shoulders, pulling them closer together.

 

“So, that Marcia girl, you dated her at one point?” He raised an eyebrow, Johnny quietly groaning at the opening comment of the conversation.

 

“Yes, in fact,” He took a deep breath. “Um, I guess you have to fight my seven evil exes?” Ponyboy giggled.

 

“Seven evil exes? I have to fight them?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Defeat them, actually. And six or seven,” He bashfully ducked his head.

 

“You’ve dated seven evil guys?” Ponyboy asked, amazed. Johnny blushed.

 

“Not all at once!” He protested, the two laughing. 

 

“I guess I’m alright with that. As long as they all come one at a time,” He grinned, rubbing his nose against the side of Johnny’s face. Johnny gave him a peck, smile clear. They fell into a comfortable absence of speech, before Ponyboy swallowed awkwardly.

 

“So, this Dally guy,” He started, glancing up to see Johnny’s head glowing.  _ Literally glowing.  _ “Is he one of the exes?” When Johnny didn’t answer, only turned his head to stare out the window strangely, Ponyboy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

“Uh, your head,” He motioned to it with one hand, but dropped it after he remembered Johnny was looking at him. “Are you okay?” Johnny whipped his head towards him, face uncomfortable and rigid. 

 

“Fine,” Johnny muttered, shifting in his seat to knock off Ponyboy’s arm. The other boy gave him a hurt glance, rubbing his jacket covered arm, and then rested back into his chair. Being comfortable was going to make this whole uncomfortable bus ride home so much more tolerable. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been gone for a while whoops


End file.
